


traveling at the speed of light

by supersonicmen



Series: freddie mercury & jim hutton [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Clubbing, Domestic, Emotions, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Jim Hutton - Freeform, M/M, Nervousness, Oops, Queen - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/pseuds/supersonicmen
Summary: for some odd reason, jim feels safest with freddie by his side, even only having known him for this short time. clubs like this are still foreign to him and he would feel better to have the slender man next to him, gripping into his arm like his life depends on it.or: a bit of jealous! and self conscious jim, freddie is understandingnote: as a personal preference, there's no capitalization.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, so i've begun reading mercury & me! i am so in love and was inspired by the first few chapters to write this bad boy. i hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> title is taken again from queen's song "don't stop me now."
> 
> note: this is a work of fiction, created by me. all in my head lol... but it was inspired heavily by the book mercury & me.

a ping of emotion flows through jim’s chest. no matter how hard he tries to ignore it, he can’t help but wonder if freddie shares his feelings at times like this.

they’re in a new club, and jim doesn’t do well with change, especially when it involves being separated from freddie in the midst of the crowded floor. 

 

for some odd reason, jim feels safest with freddie by his side, even only having known him for this short time. clubs like this are still foreign to him and he would feel better to have the slender man next to him, gripping into his arm like his life depends on it. 

 

at the moment, jim is near the bar peering through the crowd at freddie who’s surrounded by sweaty bodies. his eyes float back and forth through the crowd, trying not to focus all his attention on the random man grinding  his ass into freddie. luckily seconds later the man is distracted and pulled away by someone else. 

 

much to his surprise, he sees freddie looking over his shoulder scanning the area near the bar, jim wants to believe that he’s looking for him but he doesn’t like to get his hopes up. 

seconds later they lock eyes. freddie’s pupils are blown out most likely as a result from the alcohol, and his lips curl into a small smile when he spots his lover across the small room.

jim has no idea what triggers it, maybe it’s the alcohol flowing through his veins or the simple adrenaline he sometimes is overwhelmed by, especially around freddie. 

 

suddenly unable to stop the thoughts, he begins to feel hot all over. he knows where this is headed and he doesn’t want it, not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction tonight. 

 

freddie had flown him into munich earlier today, it had been just over two weeks since they had last seen each other. it’s also been two weeks since they had sex. before freddie, jim wouldn’t have minded the short period of time without intimacy. but now, now that he’s here watching his lovers every move, he’s feeling more frustrated than ever. he’s sure that he can control himself, wait until later. 

 

but he’s not naive enough though to believe that if he stays in this spot, his thoughts will just disappear, so he begins to move toward the toilet, trying to locate the building exit in the process. 

 

he keeps his eyes forward, avoiding freddie’s gaze on him. he figures he will find another man to dance with and won’t even notice his hurried walk toward the doorway. 

 

when he reaches the toilet he’s glad to find all of the stalls unoccupied. he moves into the largest one, and makes sure to lock the thin door behind him. he hates this. he’s not some horny seventeen year old boy, he shouldn’t have to lock himself in a small space away from chaos because he cannot keep himself (thoughts included) together. he is also frustrated that he still wants freddie so badly, despite the fact that he was blatantly jealous of a random man minutes before. as much as he wants to just go out there and tell freddie to come back to his flat, he doesn’t want to disregard his feelings of sadness from earlier. 

 

he’s also angry at himself, his goal of not getting attached to freddie is obviously not in within his reach. 

 

his thoughts are brought to an abrupt end when he hears the door to the small room swing open, the blaring music from outside pops in for a second, and is gone again. he doesn’t hear steps, so he assumes whoever it was changed their mind or opened the wrong door. he breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

“jim my darling, are you in there?”  _ fuck.  _ much to his surprise, freddie must have taken note of his absence. he has a feeling fred knows it’s him, probably recognizes his shoes. he debates not responding, but simply croaks out a “yes.” his voice cracking in the process _. jesus christ what is happening to him.  _

 

“are you alright?” he asks, sounding actually quite concerned. 

 

“yes i’m just feeling ill that’s all.” jim responds quickly. he’s filled with regret instantly. he’s always been a shitty liar. he prays freddie is too hammered to notice, but when there’s no response he knows that’s not the case. 

 

freddie steps closer and jiggles the handle on the stall, hoping to find it not locked. he knows jim well enough to know this is very unlike him. if he was actually ill, he could just simply tell freddie he was leaving and go. but racing off to the toilet and locking himself in the stall, and lying through his teeth, it’s all very strange and beginning to worry freddie. 

 

“jim, come out here please?” sounding more like a question than a demand. waiting for a response, freddie moves swiftly and locks the door to the small room. it’s a loud enough sound for the other man to hear. freddie is puzzled as he hears jim swear under his breath and waits for the stall door to open.

 

jim looks up to see freddie leaning against the marble countertop, his skin is glossy and his eyes concerned. just simply looking at freddie causes the want to flow again through his body. he feels a blush creep to his cheeks and looks toward the filthy floor. 

 

he assumes freddie notices his uneasy state, but isn’t sure if he connects it to the fact that jim is incredibly turned on. seeing jim’s embarrassment he doesn’t comment on what he imagines to be the problem, but continues to play dumb. 

 

“you look disheveled dear… what’s wrong?” freddie moves his hand to jims forehead, checking the temperature. jim thinks the simple act would be adorable if it wasn’t happening right at this moment. because all he feels is the heat of freddie’s palm against his already blazing skin.

he reaches up and removes his hand but makes sure to keep his grip on it. “i would really like if we could get going…” jim trails off the last syllables, unsure of what freddie will make of his request.

 

freddie smiles and giggles. jim must have a look of disbelief plastered across his face because he soon stops. “c’mon then, let’s go!” and he starts yanking jim out the door and through the chaotic club. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow. hello! 
> 
> so obviously i've rated this whole story explicit, but this chapter goes way deeper into that and there's sexual content. PLEASE, please do not read if you're not comfy with that or if you think it will offend you in any way. 
> 
> i really hope you like how i've wrapped this up as i'm quite proud of how it turned out!!! i've really tried to bring their personalities to light in this but obviously i'm basing it all off my own thoughts (and mercury & me) as always, let me know if you would like to see me write more of these two lovely men!!!
> 
> p.s. - i've hardly ever written sexual scenes, (my virgin self doesn't think i'm very good at it) this is literally only my second time, so if there's something i could do better at i will gladly except the feedback, just please be kind as always!! yay for constructive criticism lol 
> 
> thank you so much for all the love you've given me recently!! it is very much appreciated.

silence falls upon them in the car. jim is staring out the tinted window, and doesn’t realize that freddie’s eyes are practically bolting into his face, observing every detail and feature.

it seems like ages, but luckily the car is finally pulling through the gate and making its way toward the flat. jim’s stomach churns as he sees the familiar landscaping. two weeks ago, at this same time they were most likely tangled in between freddie’s silk bed sheets. obviously with freddie’s head currently resting upon his shoulder he’s hoping history will repeat itself, but he feels more nervous this time. he thinks maybe it’s because up until this point, it’s been freddie that has initiated all of their sexual acts. freddie has a incredible sexual drive, so he knows as soon as something is started, he’ll finish it. but the starting… that’s never been because jim can’t control himself, until now.

freddie leads him into the dark space and all he can feel is adrenaline. or maybe it’s lust, he can’t really distinguish them. either way, he needs this to go a certain way, and needs it to happen fast. 

jim has never been a fan of moving fast, he likes to take his time and make the moments last long, but that’s not really on his current list of priorities. 

freddie turns on the kitchen light and turns toward him. “so darling…” he starts, not being able to finish the sentence because instantly jim is moving him to the counter. 

freddie’s eyes are wide and jim savors the look as it’s not one he sees often.

suddenly though he’s feeling self conscious, not sure of what to do next or where to place his hands, it’s embarrassing really. being with freddie makes him forget every single past experience, he only thinks about the present. 

freddie notices his uneasiness as usual. “love are you sure you’re alright? you didn’t say a single word on the ride home, and at the club you seemed sad, do you  
want to tell me what’s going on?” the sincerity in the singer’s voice makes jim’s heart flutter. he can tell freddie isn’t trying to be invasive, he’s just genuinely worried. it’s a side of him that jim hasn’t seen often. 

he decides to give in. jim knows this night isn’t going to go any better if he doesn’t come clean, but sometimes for him finding the words to explain his thoughts is quite difficult. freddie, on the other hand never shuts his mouth and articulates and crafts every word like he’s thought about it for hours beforehand. they’re very much opposites in that aspect. 

“i’m just feeling so many things…” he starts as freddie grabs hold of his hand. “like earlier when you were dancing i was feeling so ignored. but as soon as you notice me i’m like a bloody secondary school boy who can’t keep it in his pants, and now… when we have the chance… i just feel so self conscious and it’s embarrassing really.”

freddie just smiles and stares at him with a look jim can’t make out. although clearly, he’s got thoughts buzzing through his head. 

“well i’m not sure if this will make you feel any better darling... but when i’m with you, i’m almost constantly feeling the same way.” freddie pauses to think his words through. “i’m overwhelmed because being with you, i’m a mix of a man who can’t contain himself, and yet i’m still second guessing every move. so if you’re worried that it’s only you, you don’t have to be, alright my love?” freddie moves to lift the other man’s chin up and they lock eyes. “fucking hell fred.” jim sighs. he doesn’t even realize that he spoke the words out loud, meaning to keep them in his own head, but once freddie hears him he’s laughing so beautifully — jim doesn’t regret speaking at all. 

“don’t think i’ve ever seen you this worked up… i could get used to it.” there it is again, that bloody smirk plastered across his face. just when jim thought he could control himself… he sighs, think again. 

freddie knows it too, and it results in him moving closer and pressing his lips firmly against jim’s. they instantly work their magic, both men moving in sync like they were always meant to be together. it’s almost as if this is the last night of their lives, their movements blurring together like the whole of their bodies depends on this connectedness. 

freddie’s thoughts blend into one thing, love? is this what love feels like? he hopes so. he also hopes that the man pressed against him is feeling something similar... because holy hell, freddie is so overwhelmed with emotion and he thinks this may be the best thing he’s ever felt. 

he wants more, needs more. he’s not sure if it’s coming from his mind or somewhere further down, or even a mix of both, but soon he’s pushing jim back into the living area and onto the sofa. it’s not graceful by any means, but jim giggles against his lips and he thinks he hears a bit of heaven. he lets his full weight fall onto him because he knows jim likes it, the feeling of closeness and trust. in doing so, he rolls his hips down into him, and instantly jim gasps into the kiss, finally. 

freddie is incredibly loud in bed, and honestly the first time they had sex, jim was a bit surprised. in a good way. ever since that night, it’s been a goal of freddie’s to get jim to be more vocal. 

their first time together, it’s almost like he was too shy to make a sound, (or maybe it was the fact that freddie was filling up all the empty space in the room.) either way freddie wants so badly to hear him — god just hearing him talk gets him going. 

jim’s mind is utterly and completely freddie. his self control is nowhere to be found as he feels freddie’s lips against his neck and his hand digging into his side. usually he would try to stay somewhat sane during anything having to do with sex, but with everything that led up to this moment tonight, and the feeling of freddie desperately pushing against him — it’s all becoming too much. 

soon freddie’s moving his hand to the top of his pants to undo the button, and before he even comprehends what’s happening, he’s touching him. slowly but surely, taking his time and paying attention to every part of the man under him. jim bites his lip a little too hard to hold back a moan. and freddie must notice because he’s speeding up his movements, gliding and twisting his hand up and down as if his life depends on it. when he feels his thumb rub over the tip he can’t help but let out a loud moan. fucking hell it’s like he’s eighteen again. 

much to his confusion freddie slows his movements and looks up at him, “you sound amazing.” he breathes out. and then he’s going again, somehow even faster and more purposeful than before. that's all jim needs to hear and takes it as a sign to not even try to control his sounds anymore. he knows he’s close and is confused as to why freddie is drawing it out this long as usually they would’ve moved to the bedroom by now. 

“i’m close fred, i’m not gonna last.” his words are barely audible due to the massive amounts of pleasure shooting through his veins. 

normally freddie would’ve been undressed by now as well, but for some reason he wants to make tonight all about jim, wants him to know he’s important and deserves all of his attention. and with his goal of jim becoming a loud mess being accomplished he sees no reason to stop now. “i’ve got you darling, go on.” freddie smiles and continues to work his hand quickly. he kisses the spot directly below jim’s earlobe just because he knows he loves it. 

he watches the other man’s thighs tense up and he feels his grip on his lower back tighten, his hand fisting at the fabric of his thin shirt. he’s been with him enough times to know exactly what to do to push him to his climax, but first he takes jim’s free hand and puts it on his own head, wanting him to pull at his hair as he comes. jim’s not one bit confused and as soon as freddie is adding more pressure, he’s doing exactly that — yanking at his hair and breathing roughly into his ear as he goes over the edge. white streaks painting over freddie’s hand and shirt. 

freddie smiles to himself but keeps his hand moving firmly on him as he rides out his high. once he begins jerking his hips from the sensitivity freddie stills his hand, and quickly wipes it on the fabric of his shirt. once jim’s breathing has slowed a bit, he moves both of his hands to cup the man’s face, pressing their lips together once more. it’s slow and passionate and his heart aches just from the feeling. 

when they finally pull apart jim sighs and looks at freddie with the most adoration he’s ever seen. he’s about to say something ridiculously romantic but pauses when he realizes that freddie is still painfully hard, his tight pants obviously constricting him. jim is constantly surprised by freddie’s varying amounts of self control.

still blissfully happy he reaches out his hand toward him, with plans of reciprocating (or at least trying) but freddie stops him. jim is somewhat confused when freddie quickly stands up.

“well c’mon then, that sofa is too small for what i have in mind.” and he shoots a wink a jim’s direction. 

“bloody hell you’ll be the end of me, you know that?” jim laughs out loud as he slowly gets up. he plans on saying more but when he glances up freddie’s already whipping his stained shirt toward him and practically traveling at the speed of light toward the staircase. he just smiles, picks up the shirt and follows quickly in freddie’s tracks, knowing what’s in store for him. god how did he get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay!! you made it to the end, i hope you enjoyed reading this story. please let me know how you liked it? 
> 
> you can find me on my tumblr / supersonicmen. (it's kinda fucked up right now but if you have any requests you can drop me an ask and i'll see what i can do!! 
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read this, have a lovely day!!!


End file.
